Sinya Kor
Sinya'kor (7 BBY—), or scribed in Basic as Sinya Kor, works for the Corporate Sector Authority in the Territory Division. She is a member of the Kor Clan of Twi'leks from Ryloth. Early Life There are worse things to be than the slave of a kindly master, and Sinya knows it well. Bought at an early age by a slightly doddering old Captain in the Imperial Navy, one Hercule Ganet, the captain of a 12-man patrol craft working the edges of the Hydian Way. Ganet was a lonely old man who primarily told Sinya stories of his wild youth before the Clone Wars, working for Black Sun. Sinya became very much part of the crew and their adventures in the largely lawless region of space. Though the old man's interests were never prurient, the same could not always be said for his small crew. Needless to say Sinya had become inured to the ways of the world before the decent old officer passed on. Freed by his will and left with enough money for some schooling, Sinya traveled to Obroa-skai, the library world, and took many classes on computer science and programming. However her early life shaped her perceptions, and the staid academic's life, in the midst of all their rules, left her feeling stifled. Though she didn't officially quit, she did embark on a series of data-pranks, each more outrageous than the last until, after slicing the dean's head as a full hologram into a little-known Mature Video, she was discovered and expelled by the apopleptic administration. Sinya the Pirate If Datatricks closed the door to the life of an academic they opened the door to a shadier sort of life. Tayrdt, a famed pirate ironically enough operating in the same Outer Rim zone once patrolled by Captain Ganet, heard of the prank and was impressed both by the detailed technique and also the bold action. It didn't take much to find Sinya, who was already making a name for herself in petty cyber-crimes, identity theft, data theft, etc. As a member of Tayrdt's band, Sinya learned stealth and intrusion in addition to her increasingly formidible talent with computers. In addition to her work for Tayrdt, Sinya also began to advertize in her signature fashion, in portions of the datanet where criminal elements might gather she'd hack their database to occasionally display a simple ad, designed to look like an amatuer's impression of a live-hack that listed days, times and frequencies where she could be reached, as the Databeetle. It's unclear how this lead her to the attention of the Maffi, or how any of her connections landed her the Territories position with the Corporate Sector, but at least one incidence of blackmail has been uncovered so far. Appearance Sinya is a Lethan Twi'lek, gifted with a short (1.48 metres) but shapely form, proportionately long and supple lekku, and flowing, graceful limbs. Despite her height she is in fact 22 standard years old. Her eyes are a rich ruddy brown, her nose bulby and cute, her lips somewhat thin and her chin gently rounded. Her lekku are well-controlled and seem to move only by deliberate commands. She wears riotous makeup, bright aquamarine lipstick against her deep red skin make for a somehow aesthetically pleasing, if abnormal, contrast. Her eyes are smoked with purplish-black glittered eyeshadow. Her nose has a single platinum ring and if anyone took a look her tongue also bears a stud. Kor, Sinya Kor, Sinya